


Ghosts

by damnitashtonirwin



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3109424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnitashtonirwin/pseuds/damnitashtonirwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As he turned towards the door, where it seemed the sounds were coming from, he froze in place. The door was no longer ajar; it was fully opened, allowing the light from the hallway to spill into his room, but that was not all. Blocking the light, a tall, dark figure stood at the end of the bed, seemingly staring at him.</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>the one where Calum thought he saw a ghost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chameleonmikey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chameleonmikey/gifts).



Pulling the covers up to his chin, Calum settled into bed. It had been a long day, and he was more than ready to just go to sleep. Closing his eyes, he let out a soft sigh as he felt his entire body relax, committing to the task of sleeping for the next eight or so hours.

Just as he was about to doze off, a light rustling sound jerked him right out of his relaxed state. Eyes now wide open, he stared into the near darkness of his room, the only source of light coming from where the door was slightly ajar.

All senses now fully alert, Calum lay completely still, just listening. He didn’t have to wait long. The rustling sound was heard again, this time louder and closer to where he was. With adrenaline coursing through his body, he turned towards where the sound was coming from, not really sure if he actually wanted to know the source of the mysterious rustling. As far as he knew, the other boys were sound asleep in their beds, and with no pets in the house, Calum couldn’t think of a logical explanation for the sounds he was hearing.

As he turned towards the door, where it seemed the sounds were coming from, he froze in place. The door was no longer ajar; it was fully opened, allowing the light from the hallway to spill into his room, but that was not all. Blocking the light, a tall, dark figure stood at the end of the bed, seemingly staring at him.

Calum’s mind went blank, his fight-or-flight response kicking in and in a rush of adrenaline, he did the only thing that somehow seemed logical to do in the situation. He sat up and threw the covers at the dark figure, somehow managing to muster up enough momentum to actually throw the covers over the dark figure’s head.

“Ow! Calum, what the fuck?”

The voice, muffled by the covers, was one Calum knew very well. It belonged to Luke, his band mate and best friend.

“What the fuck right back at you, Luke! What the hell are you doing in my room?” he asked, still shook up from the adrenaline rush.

“I couldn’t sleep and thought I’d see if you were up for a game of Fifa,” Luke replied, having removed the covers from himself.

“Well, you can’t just sneak up on people when they’re trying to sleep, man,” Calum huffed, “I thought you were a fucking ghost or something. Not cool, dude!”

“You – you thought I was a ghost?” Luke laughed, “Dude, I thought you were over all this ghost-crap.”

“Shut up,” Calum mumbled, feeling pretty stupid by now, “Ghosts are real, man.”

“Yeah, whatever,” Luke chuckled, “Anyway, Fifa? Yes or no?”

“Nah, man,” Calum shook his head as he pulled the covers back over himself and laid back down, “I’m going to get some sleep.”

“Alright bro,” Luke replied as he made his way back towards the door, “See you tomorrow, good night.”

“G’night,” Calum mumbled before closing his eyes, finally drifting off to sleep.


End file.
